The Adventures of Wonderboy
by Vampirehotsho
Summary: The team gets put on lockdown after the cadmus incident. Unsure of what to do with Superboy Wonderwoman ends up volunteering to care for him.


a different ending to the first episode basicly the team gets into a shit ton more trouble.

"So" Diana said poking at the food on her plate "how was your day do anything fun" she said hoping to spark some kind of conversation from the sullen boy he'd been with her over a week and barely said two words ever

"Fine" he said seeming equally intent on moving his food around

"Umm well Superboy my day was fantastic" Diana said watching him destroy one of her forks

"Don't call me that" he said with a malicious tone

"Fair enough what would you have me call you then" Diana said not particularly amused at his invreidbly childish behavior and givin him a disappointed glare

"I i don't know" he sat what was left of it down on the table "sorry about your fork"

"Ya know i used to be like you i'd get upset and destroy things like that" Diana said truthfully as she remembered she'd been responsible for more then one leveled building back home " But i realized that destroying things didn't make me feel any better and it just ended up hurting other people" Diana paused to see if her words were sinking in "So i learned to control my anger do something productive with it"

"Like" he said surpriseing Diana he was being particularly talkative today

" I trained every day to become stronger" Diana said hoping he'd continue talking

"I am already as strong as superman though" he said the name of his pseudo father being said like it was somting appaling

"But wouldn't it be nice to be stronger then him now that would be impressive" Diana grinned as the idea sank into his brain the idea that he could be more then an inferioir copy

"I could do that" he asked seeming a little uncertain of himself

"Hard work can get you anything" Diana said pleased with herself that she managed to actually have a conversation with him

-the next day-

"Hello Super i umm mean " Diana stopped short not sure what to call him since he didn't have a name technically she searched the rooms in her apartment and didn't find him she wondered where he was exactly she felt an uneasy feeling in her gut he could be hurt or lost she'd lost a child thats the worst thing you can do when you accept responsibility for a child

"Hi" the raven haired teen said walking in casually

"Where were you" she yelled unintentionally

"Training like you said" he answered seeming a little offput at her outburst

"I am sorry i was just worried you weren't here and i didn't know" Diana breathed a deep calming breath he just stood there awkwardly

"i picked a name" he said finally breaking the silience

"Really what is it " Diana said glad to finally have somthing to call him

"Apollo" he said looking to her for some kind of approval

"Its a fine name and it suits you ya know Apollo was considered the handsomest of the gods" Diana said rubbing his hair playfully "Now come on lets get something to eat"

"Diana" Apollo said she turned and looked at him to show she was listening " Thanks for ya know everything"

-a few weeks later-

"Hi Apollo" Diana said seeing him watching television

"Hi" Apollo smiled and turned to face her "umm Ma" Apollo said before hesitantly hugging her

"ugh Ma" Diana wasn't sure exactly how to feel about this but she rather liked it made her feel oddly joyish

"Yeah your my mother arn't you" Apollo said looking worried and steeping away from her that he'd made a grevious mistake " I mean i was watching tv and i thought that you"

"No no you can call me your ma if you like " Diana definately didn't want to make the boy regress and she really didn't mind she'd practically adopted him anyway

"Oh good" Apollo said standing in a awkward postion like he was heesitating

"Are you okay" Diana asked tenseing when the boy suddenly hugged her

-A little while later-

"Hey Apollo" Diana said giving him a little peck on the cheek he come to lap up all the affectoin she'd give him

"Hi Ma" Apollo said smiling warmly at her

"I have some good news" Diana said taking her tiara off " Well you know the boys who saved you from cadmus their finally off lockdown" Diana paused seeing Apollo's face light up in excitement "There forming a team and well we thought it'd be a good idea for you to be in it two" Diana couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy when she saw how happy this news made him

"I am gonna be a real superhero" Apollo was practically drooling at the idea "OH wait here i can finally show you this"

"Show me what" Diana said as he disappeared into his room she listened and him rustling around for something

"hold on" Apollo said Diana sat down and waited patiently for him to come out "What do you think" he said coming out of his room in a bright red shirt with a large W across his chest a pair of red and white stripped boots,and a simple pair of blue jeans

"It look alot like my costume" Diana said taken aback despite his issues with Superman she still expected he'd be superboy

"Off coarse i am going to be Wonder boy" Apollo said gving her a huge grin Diana felt a strange sense of pride

"Its wonderfull" Diana said giggling at her pun "Ya know what would make it perfect" Diana said leading him into her room she went through her draweres untill she found the gold circlet she used to wear when she was just a teen "here" she said putting it on his head "perfect


End file.
